


An Offer You Can't Refuse

by nativexhaole (sweeneybearsam)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M, O'Caan, Random Fluff, permission to marry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/nativexhaole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Alex flies to LA without telling Scott, meets with James, and decides that maybe he can handle being married again... if it gets to be to the smart ass with bulletproof hair. Self para from my Alex O'Loughlin roleplay account on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Offer You Can't Refuse

It was risky to take off without telling Scott. It was worse to do it after a fight… but Alex was on a deadline. 

He’d made plans to meet Jimmy almost a week before, and he’d been stuck on what to say… how to approach this. He’d made it clear he’d been against anything more permanent that a title, and yet here he was– planning to ask James for his blessing to ask Scott to marry him. It was a while off… Alex was planning to ask him in September, but being the control freak he was, he needed the permission before he started planning the moment.

He’d arrived in LA early, going to Scott’s condo and unpacking, texting Jimmy to set up the plans for sure, then he’d gone around on errands, shopping for food for the condo and getting the new scripts from Peter, since he was at the CBS headquarters. He’d confirmed the schedules for the shooting resuming, and even spent some time with Malia, Lion, and Spike. 

Before he knew it, he was showering, shaving his face and getting dressed. He chose something laid back, since they were hitting an old, hole in the wall Mexican joint near James’ house, just plain black shorts, a ribbed tank of a matching color and an open dark print jersey he’d stolen from Scott that said ‘S. Caan’ on the back in white. For shoes, he’s just put on plain black sandals and grabbed his sunnies on the way out.

James was waiting as he arrived, grinning as he greeted Alex. 

**“Heya, Al. Where’s your shadow?”**

Alex laughed a little, shaking his head.

**“Scott is with Josie and the dogs in Honolulu. They don’t know I’m here, and I uh… I need it to stay that way, James. Should we—?”**

He gestured to the bench, James nodding as they moved to sit. They ordered, nachos to start and two beers, then Alex began to panic as he gathered his thoughts. He cleared his throat, about to speak when James beat him to it, blue eyes that mirrored Scott’s dark with worry.

**“You boys are alright, hu? Scott and you? I know he’s a bit much sometimes, but he’s a good kid. Good head on his shoulders. He’s– he loves hard, you know? Scott had it rough. He was the one I was closest with, he saw some shit… its made him an intense guy.”**

Alex realized then that James thought this was a bad thing– that this was bad news for them. He nodded as James spoke, heart hammering as he realized how much James loved him– it got him every time. 

**“We’re good. Perfect. Scotty, he’s… he’s the best thing about my life, James. I love your son, with all I have. More than all I have… all I am. I promise you, this is– this is not anything to worry about. Not really.”**

James nodded slowly, the beers arriving and each of them taking long pulls from them before James spoke again. 

**“If this is good, then… what is it? Did Scotty knock you up, Alex?”**

Alex laughed again, shaking his head. 

**“Nope. No unplanned little ones, I promise.”**

He cleared his throat, sighing quietly as he sank back. 

**“I want to ask you something. And I need you to understand… I’m not taking this lightly… at all. I understand the implications, and the ramifications if it goes wrong, but as Scott’s father, and as the most important person in his life in terms of the way he lives his life, I– need you to give me your honest consent.”**

James hummed softly, face changing as he seemed to understand. Alex waited, making sure James didn’t need to say anything before he went on.

**“I have been burned before. Until Scott and I manned up and came clean… I was pretty sure I’d never commit to anyone again. It ends in pain, and I was broken. I was shattered… but Scott didn’t care. He still doesn’t. Day in and day out, he picks up the broken pieces and he– he puts them back in their places.”**

Alex stopped, a tear slipping down his face as he realized James was misty eyed as well. He took a moment, then continued.

**“Scott has shown me that love is not something you can predict… but that the real, true love of your life is worth the heartbreak. Because finding them… its like breathing and then realizing you’d been drowning this whole time. I uh– James… I want your permission to ask Scott to be the breath in my lungs for the rest of my life. I came here to ask you for permission to ask your son to marry me.”**

He stopped, wiping at his face, sniffling a bit as he reached for his beer, noting that James was just as emotional. The Caan patriarch was wiping his eyes and breathing slowly, watching Alex and sinking back, voice cracking.

**“My son is one of the strongest men I know. He’s got this heart… that amazes me. Always has. He’s been this sweet little boy with a bright smile and a quick need to help and to love. He came through his shit, and mine, and I– I’m so proud of him. I’m so proud of him. The man he bacem, the way he’s been with Josie, and I just–”**

James stopped too, taking a shaking breath and pulling out his phone, Alex realizing he was looking at the picture of Scott and Josie he used as a lockscreen.

**“Kacey hurt him, bad. I spent nights on the phone with the boy, his heart in pieces. You’re asking me to give you my blessing to do something that will _destroy_ him if it tanks. You understand? If this happens, if it fails… I’m  _afraid_ of what it could do to my boy. He’s my child, my life and love and pride. I gotta protect him, you’re a father– you can relate, right?”**

Alex nodded slowly, taking a slow breath and draining his beer. 

**“I know. I know what it would do to Scott, because it would do the same to me. I wouldn’t be here, I wouldn’t be asking you if I didn’t believe in _soul_ that we have something here. I wouldn’t ask you to give your blessing unless there were no doubts in my head about the future I want with your son.”**

James waved for two more beers, biting his lip as he thought. 

**“I like you, Alexander. Hell. I think I’d even go as far as to say I love you, like I do my own kids. I love that my Scotty is happy with you, genuinely happy. I just need you to know that I am one thousand percent serious and real when I say that if you hurt my child in any way, shape or form– I have friends who would dispose of you in ways that would make Sonny Corleone shiver in excitement. There are very few people in this world I am willing to go to prison for, and you better believe your ass that my kids are in that grouping.”**

Alex nodded, face serious.

**“James… may I have your blessing to ask Scott to marry me?”**

He watched James look at the phone, then look back up.

**“You have my blessing. You know what happens if you hurt him– I’m trusting you.”**

Another nod from Alex, then James lifted his beer.

**“To new beginnings, and my son finally finding a worthy wife.”**

Alex grinned as he clanked his bottle to Jimmy’s, then drank. They spent the rest of the night drinking and laughing as they talked about Scott, Alex feeling the weight off his chest with the permission to do as he wished with Scott. In a few months time, he’d be taking a plunge he’d never wanted to make again.. and it excited him.


End file.
